


That time in the pizzeria

by casness



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first time was at a pizzeria in with glass windows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time in the pizzeria

**Author's Note:**

>  Huge thank you to [](http://huntress69.livejournal.com/profile)[**huntress69**](http://huntress69.livejournal.com/)  for being an awesome beta and causing the plot bunny for my muse to write porn. This actually all started very innocently with this [post](http://community.livejournal.com/stevedannoslash/367010.html)/ [post](http://community.livejournal.com/hawaii5_0slash/441732.html) and turned into this. Any mistakes remaining are my own. First attempt at porn.

Danny didn't know how he got into these situations. They came to Joey's place to question him about the pizza boxes containing guns and it ended up being so much more. Danny gasped as he felt Steve move closer, directly behind him. Danny let out his breath when he felt Steve's palm brush on the base of his spine. It stayed there while Danny was trying to question the suspect. ' _What the hell is he doing? This isn't the place for it_ ,' thought Danny as he felt Steve start to run his fingers across Danny's sweaty back.

Joey stopped talking and took in the appearance of both the men. The one in black was focusing solely on his partner while Detective Williams' face was turning slightly red and his breathing became slightly faster. ' _Are they...HERE?_ ' thought Joey. He stuttered out some excuse about going in the back to check on the order forms and bring them to the detectives.

With Joey gone, Steve turned Danny around and kissed him. The kiss lasted for a while, with each taking deep breaths and wrapping their arms around the other while still trying to continue kissing. Eventually, Danny put his hand on Steve's chest and pushed him away. "What brought that on?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"I've wanted you since the garage," whispered Steve as he started to unbutton Danny's shirt. As soon as Danny's shoulder was exposed, Steve started to kiss Danny's neck, alternating between sucking and kissing it. His hands, busy undoing the belt and taking off Danny's pants.

Danny tilted his head to the side to give Steve more space. He moaned as Steve bit a spot on his shoulder. Danny felt Steve start to take off his pants so he started to take off Steve's pants. He moaned again at the loss of Steve's mouth when the other stopped and looked at him. Steve kissed Danny softly before kneeling down and taking off Danny's boxers. Danny's cock was hard and leaking in front of him. He rubbed it gently before taking it inside his mouth. Danny gasped, "Oh God" as Steve sucked him. He leaned against the counter and tried to grab hold so that he wouldn't fall down.

After a few minutes, Danny shouted, "Steve!" as he came in the other's mouth.

Steve swallowed and licked Danny's cock clean before he stood up and kissed him. "I believe it's my turn now," he whispered as he nudged Danny to turn and bend over the counter.

"Wait. Wait. We don't even have..." Danny started to say was silenced by Steve kissing him and saying, "I've got it. I need you."

Danny nodded as he put his hands on the counter and tried to relax his breathing. He heard Steve take his underwear and moaned in anticipation. Steve kissed Danny's shoulders when he heard Danny moan. "Soon, soon," he said in Danny's ear. Steve bent down to get the lube out of his pants, his own cock hard and leaking precome.

"Why do you have lube?" Danny asked.

"Ex-boy scout," Steve sighed, "wanted to be prepared for this, for you, for a long time." He opened the lube and put a generous amount on one of his fingers. He leaned toward Danny and started to kiss, bite and suck on the other shoulder as he proceeded to insert the finger into Danny.

Danny gasped and swore as he felt the finger enter him.

Steve let it stay inside as he felt Danny tense. "Relax," he whispered, kissing the other on the neck. As he felt Danny start to relax he thrust the finger in and out a couple of times before taking it out and putting in two then three. After a couple of minutes, Steve put lube on his cock and pushed it into Danny.

Danny moaned loudly as he felt Steve push it in slowly. "Not slow. Faster!" moaned Danny breathlessly as Steve thrust slowly in and out of Danny. Danny's cock started to harden again and as he reached down to stroke it, Steve pushed his hands away and grasped it himself. He stroked Danny in sync with his thrusts, which per Danny's request got faster. Danny put his hands on the counter to not fall down. He moaned "Steve" and "Oh God" several times before he finally came. "Steve!" Danny shouted as he sprayed the counter with his come. Steve thrust in one more time before he came inside Danny with a shout of, "Danny!"

The two men stayed connected as Danny leaned on the counter and Steve leaned on him.

As their breathing leveled out, Steve separated them. "Steve," whispered Danny as he turned around to look at Steve. He put his arms around Steve's shoulder and started to kiss him. Steve returned the kiss enthusiastically before he felt the cool of the air conditioning coming on. "We have to get dressed and we still have a case to close," said Steve as he let go of Danny and moved to take a napkin and clean his cock before putting on his boxers and pants. He took another napkin to clean the come leaking out of Danny's ass and cock. Danny was still dazed from the heat and sex, and stood there as Steve cleaned him and dressed him. Steve left a business card on the counter next to the come before he kissed Danny and started to guide him out of the place. Danny finally snapped out of his daze as Steve started to lead him out of the pizzeria. 

' _Oh God, we just had sex in public_ ,' thought Danny as he walked with Steve to the Camaro.

"What was that all about? You didn't even clean up the come from the counter! Oh my God, we can get charged for indecent exposure. We just had sex in public!" shouted Danny once they were seated inside the car.

"It's okay. I left him the number of a good clean up place," answered Steve, smirking. ' _It'll teach him who you belong to as well_ ,' he thought as he tuned out Danny's rant about having sex in public.


End file.
